Colors of the Heart
by Suzuriin
Summary: Fifteen couples, their fifteen different stories, and all the different colors of the heart. Ships so far: Futabashipping, Gallantshipping.
1. Futabashipping

Well, hello all! This fic, Colors of the Heart, is a collection of my fics for my 15pairings claim. So enjoy the 15 different pairings I write in the following chapters!

**Pairing: **Futabashipping (Jun/Barry x Hikari/Dawn)

**Theme: **#4 - Too good to be true

**Notes: **Jun is your rival in DP, btw…and I use a lot of Japanese names. I began this back when we only knew the English names of likes of Professor Nanakamado, which was a long time ago. If you have no idea on what I'm talking about, Bulbapedia is a great resource! Look it up there. I'd give a glossary, but I've used too many Japanese names. Sorry :D Also, for Mizuki, I completely made up the 'blonde' part from her sprite. I mean, Mayumi wasn't a brunette, like her sprite showed, so I doubt Mizuki is blonde. But since we don't have any Sugimori art, you'll have to bear with me.

**Disclaimer: **Pokemon isn't owned by me, but since that's pretty much given, let's get on with the story.

* * *

"Mana-chan, I'll be back this time tomorrow, so don't give me that face!". The young trainer whispered to her Pokemon through the faded white fence. The small blue Pokemon reached out its rounded hand to its trainer, a sad smile on its face. The trainer playfully poked the hand, then slung her bag around her arm and left the Day Care Centre of Zui town.

The Manaphy watched it's trainer until she let out her Donkrow and disappeared into the skies. Manaphy turned around and looked around at the other Pokemon in the large yard it was enclosed in. The Pachirisu were zipping around the small space and the Mimirol were off in a little circle, fluffing each other's fur and talking happily. Manaphy let out a small sigh as it slumped down by the fence and watched the sun slowly set.

* * *

Jun strutted into Zui town with a large smirk on his face. Slowly walking beside him was a large, space like Pokemon which the residents of Zui town had never seen or heard of outside of old legends, a Palkia. Jun tried to hold back a laugh at the amazed and horrified expressions of the town's people, but it was no use, and he let out a small snort of laughter.

As he neared the Day Care Centre, Jun looked up at his Palkia and winked at it.

"Metamon, transform will you?" he asked the large Pokemon. 'Palkia' nodded slowly, and then shape shifted into a small pink blob. The Zui town residents, who were still watching Jun, rolled their eyes and sighed in disappointment and frustration. Jun smirked and walked inside the Day Care, his Metamon plodding behind him. The old woman sitting behind the desk looked up as the pair entered the room.

"Jun-kun! How are you?" the aged woman greeted Jun.

"Fine, Ms Kobayashi" Jun said in reply, lifting his Metamon up onto the table "Can you look after Metamon? For about, a day?" Jun asked. Ms Kobayashi nodded and took Metamon off the table and let it out the door and into the evening's cool air.

"Is there any special needs Metamon has?" Ms Kobayashi asked, writing down Metamon's details on a sheet of paper. Jun shook his head as Ms Kobayashi set down her pen.

"I hope you have a good evening!" Ms Kobayashi said as Jun walked out of the small house and into the fresh air. He looked to his right to see what Metamon was doing.

"It's too dark" Jun muttered to himself "I'll just see him tomorrow" Jun yawned as he let his Mukuhawk out from its Pokeball and jumped on its back.

"To Yosuga City!" Jun cried as Mukkuhawk took to the skies and flew south.

* * *

And irritating beeping sound came from Hikari's Poketch, startling her out of her sleep.

"Aha! I got the Poketch to work!" a voice in the background called out. Hikari sighed as she remembered how late she stayed up last night with the person. She got up from the purple couch she slept on, stretching her arms a bit as she walked over to Mizuki sitting on her computer.

"I managed to sort all your Pokemon in boxes, according to their type, from highest level to lowest level last night!" Mizuki exclaimed. Hikari nodded and pulled up a chair and sat down next to Mizuki, and gazed at the bright computer screen as Mizuki showed off her night's work.

"Whatever happened to good morning?" Hikari asked, rubbing her eyes. Mizuki let out an airy laugh.

"Me setting the timer function on your Poketch to 11:00 am _is _my good morning" Mizuki smirked, and minimized Hikari's box.

"Did I really sleep until 11:00 am?!" Hikari exclaimed, finding the time function on her Poketch.

"Nope, I decided to let you sleep in and I reset it to 3:30 pm!" Mizuki cackled as she saw the horrified look on Hikari's face.

"I hate you so much Mizuki! I have to pick up Manaphy in less than an hour!" Hikari cried grabbing onto hair and running to find her bag and snowcap.

"Either way, you would've hated me" Mizuki giggled as she maximised a random trainer's box. Hikari spun around and glared at Mizuki.

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked the blonde woman.

"I mean, if I woke you up early, you'd be yelling at me for not letting you get enough sleep, and now that I left you to catch up on your sleep, you're yelling at me…so…" Mizuki trailed off as she noticed something on the computer.

"Oh wow! This person has a Leafia! I should show this to Masaki…" Mizuki exclaimed, opening up her Email program. Hikari sighed helplessly as she found her boots in the semi-mess that was Mizuki's house and ran out the door.

"I'll see you in a bit, Mizuki!" Hikari yelled out, closing the door behind her. She heard Mizuki's spaced out 'cya' from behind the door, but ignored it and let out her Donkrow.

"Okay, Donna, fly to Zui Town!" Hikari commanded as she hopped on the back of the large bird Pokemon and flew northeast.

* * *

"Ah, Hikari, here to pick up your Manaphy?" Ms Kobayashi greeted as Hikari ran through the door, panting. She saw a familiar blonde haired boy leaning against the counter, his Metamon sitting in his hair. His face turned from bored to absolutely flabbergast when he saw Hikari.

"_Hikari's_ the owner of the Manaphy?!" Jun gasped "Out of every trainer called Hikari, _she_ had to own the Manaphy?". Hikari gave him a friendly push as she walked over to the counter.

"Of course! The ranger wouldn't trust anyone else with the Manaphy!" Hikari laughed proudly. Ms Kobayashi had gone out back while Jun was talking, and had returned with an egg.

"So, which one of you wants this egg?" she asked. Hikari raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, when I found your friend's Metamon, I found it sitting next to Manaphy, with an egg of their own!" Ms Kobayashi said cheerfully. A stunned silence filled the air, before the two trainers shouted 'I'll take it!' and 'I want it!' Ms Kobayashi wasn't surprised at their want of a legendary's egg.

"I'll leave it up for you two to decide who gets the egg!" Ms Kobayashi smiled as she picked up a bag of Pokemon food and went out the back, blissfully unaware of the two trainer's bitter fight over the egg.

"I got here first Hikari! I should keep it!" Jun exclaimed, making a grab for the egg.

"Hell no! It's my legendary Pokemon that made the egg!" Hikari yelled back,

slapping his hand away from the egg. Jun was momentarily surprised at Hikari swearing, but the argument started up again.

"It wouldn't have been possible without my Metamon, hmm?" Jun retorted. Hikari sighed in frustration.

"Look, let's just go to Nanakamado…or Orchid!" Hikari said, rubbing her temple "They'll have some idea". Jun shrugged.

"Okay, we'll go to Nanakamado" Jun agreed, reaching for the egg "I'll take it there…" but the egg was snatched up by Hikari, who dashed outside.

"Race ya!" she called, letting out her Donkrow and ascending into the skies. Jun followed with his Mukkuhawk.

"Drop the egg and I'll fine you _10 _million yen!" Jun yelled through the wind to Hikari, who decided to carry the egg in a much safer position after his comment. In less than ten minutes the two reached Masago town, raring to get to Nanakamado's lab before the other.

"Nana Hakase!" the two yelled out as they ran through the door. Nanakamado had no time to object to the girly nickname the two gave to him last year, as the two ran up to him, shoved the egg in his face and exclaimed 'Manaphy had an egg!' in unison.

It took seconds for Nanakamado to piece together the last few seconds before he laughed heartily.

"I'm not as stupid as you think!" He chuckled "It's April 1st, and _I know_ what people do on that day…"

"But Ms Kobayashi _told_ us it was made by Manaphy and Metamon!" Hikari objected.

"Yes, and she _always _follows April Fools Day" Nanakamado laughed, getting up from his desk and going over to his computer to complete his practical jokes for the day, leaving Hikari and Jun to wallow in disappointment.

"…Damn…" Hikari sighed, tossing the egg to Jun "It's yours, since Manaphy can't breed…it's probably a Mimirol…" she snorted, gloomily walking out of the lab. Jun sighed and followed Hikari.

"Well! I'm going to ride around the Cycling Road until this guy hatches!" Jun said, catching up to his rival before she activated her Running Shoes "Those Cyclers are boring to race…so you're coming along!" Jun exclaimed, grabbing onto Hikari's scarf and giving it a playful tug. Hikari brightened up.

"Race ya!" she yelled, flying away with Donna, being quickly overtaken by Jun.

"You can't fool me!" he cried as they soared over the forest to Hakutai City.

* * *

Sitting outside of the Pokemon Centre, unfolding their bikes, the two talked happily about the joke.

"I guess its karma, eh?" Hikari laughed, remembering their infamous reputation in Futaba Town when they were younger.

"Yeah! That has to be it!" Jun answered, having cheered up Hikari considerably. She looked like she was going to kill someone when she left the lab.

"Yeah, remember when they were so fed up that they banned from seeing each April 1st? That went on for 5 years, yet we still pulled awesome pranks!" Hikari laughed, finishing up her bike and moving onto Jun's.

"Admit it, you're bad with mechanics!" Hikari asked as she set up Jun's brilliant orange bike. Getting no answer from him, Hikari just smirked quietly at his reaction as she finished his bike.

"There!" she laughed, jumping on her own rusty and dirty bike, waiting for Jun to get on his own.

"_It looks so new! I bet he runs so much he never uses it!" _Hikari thought to herself, forgetting all about her dashed hopes for the legendary egg as Jun got in position.

"Ready…" he began, switching to the right gears "START!". The two zipped through the south of the city, with people jumping out of their way and ducking as the two flashed past. The bumpy road gave them uncomfortable jolts and itchy fingers that felt better almost instantly as they flew across the carpet of the entrance to the cycling road, then onto the smooth, sleek path. They flew past the other cyclers, as they raced, who were absent mindedly riding around the road, waiting for someone new to battle.

Hikari easily surpassed Jun, as she used her bike almost daily, and she continued to do so until late in the evening, where they ended up having legs so tired that they stumbled out of the Cycling Road and fell over right away, and just lay in the grass and looked up at the magenta sky, with just panting filling each others ears.

"That…" Hikari said, almost laughing after five minutes of catching her breath "Was incredibly fun!" she gasped, with Jun joining in her laughter.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed in agreement, sitting up against the tree they lay under "I hope that stupid egg is close to hatching…" he grinned, taking the egg out of his bag. It was making small, barely audible noises. Hikari didn't seem to care, as she sat up and yawned.

"Wake me up when it hatches, 'kay?" she asked drowsily, dozing off on Jun's shoulder. Jun smiled in accomplishment, to have _Hikari _being so close to him, and no matter how hard he tried to keep awake to look after the egg, he couldn't help but desert the egg momentarily to get his arm around Hikari's waist to pull her closer.

"Sorry I yelled at you before…"he muttered, feeling incredibly sentimental. Being outside, in the sunset, watching all the Garmeil buzzing around among the flowers of, obviously, Hikari's plants made you like that.

"Whatever" Hikari subconsciously answered, squirming in her sleep. Jun just smiled and picked up the egg again. But the egg gave Jun something resembling a heart attack when it began to crack.

"Hikari! Wake up!" Jun called. Hikari slowing came to her senses, but that wasn't enough time to catch the entire hatching process, as a blue Pokemon emerged from the egg.

Then, silence filled the air between them, until Hikari fully awoke and gave the curious looking Pokemon a stare.

"That's…a really messed up looking Mimirol…" Hikari gasped, prodding it slightly. The Pokemon squirmed, then relaxed in Jun's arm.

"It's adorable though…" Jun said taking out his Zukan and scanning the Pokemon.

"Phione…" he read out loud, still unaware that Hikari was still leaning on his head with his arm around her waist "The Sea Drifter Pokemon" Hikari laughed at this revelation.

"April Fools Joke my butt!" she snorted "It really was an egg from my Manaphy!..." she stopped mid-sentence.

"Shit! Mana-chan!" she cried, worming out of Jun's hold on her to fly on Donna.

"Remember!" she yelled at Jun before Donna took her back to get Manaphy "That Phiona, or whatever it's called, is _ours_! _We're _it's parents!". As she disappeared into the sunset, Jun smiled to himself, holding Phione up to the sky with both arms.

"Hear that? _We're_ your parents!..." Jun said after a few minutes, grinning at Phione at the implication Hikari left him "Too good to be true, eh?"


	2. Gallantshipping

**Pairing: **Gallantshipping

**Theme: **#7 - I didn't expect that!

**Notes: **This is basically based on my story; all the Pokemon's nicknames, personalities and position in my party are all true to the game. Even my ingame avatar is of a cowgirl. Except, my ingame name isn't Aki, it's Suzu. But calling Aki Suzu would've been a _bit _over the top. And, I still use all the Japanese names, because I'm a complete weaboo like that. Anyway, this pair was very fun to write. I do think, though, it was a bit rushed. But it didn't take 3 months to write this xD

* * *

"You will be facing opponent number 6 next. Are you ready?" Asked a young, curly brunette woman with her hands clasped infront of her light pink uniform, and a polite, unreadable smile on her face. The young Cowgirl infront of her shook her head.

"Naa…" The girl said, attempting to look awake, even though she was dying to just find a comfy bed "I'll have a rest". The young woman bowed, and lead the girl out of the room and out into the lobby.

"See ya, Wakaba!" The dark blonde haired called out to the kind girl who led her through the evening's battles.

"Please come again, Aki" Wakaba called back, watching the girl walk out of the grand and beautifully styled lobby of the Battle Tower.

* * *

One would expect the Battle Zone's Pokemon Centre to be in pristine condition, with the very high demand for rooms it gets. Sadly, the nurses running the place often get no time between healing Pokemon and coordinating Wi-Fi trades to clean the rooms. Now, the rooms were a bit grubby in places, crumbs left over from previous user's dinner and a lack of toilet paper and towels in the bathroom.

Not that Aki or her Pokemon cared. They were used to having much less, back when they were out camping in the middle of route 214.

Aki had fallen asleep without getting changed. All she did was toss her hat off and lay her Pokeballs inside it before she drooped down onto the bed and instantly fall asleep.

As a trainer, it was normal for her to be completely oblivious to the relationships going on between her Pokemon. She had no idea her Empelte, Eisuke, was completely gay for her Moukazaru, Tarou. Nor that her Sirnight, Milia, had a fangirl crush on her ever-so-originally-named Jukain, Green. And she especially didn't notice the raging tension between Teru, her Roserade, and Galateo, her Erlade.

Most of Aki's Pokemon Party were wide awake, quietly chatting to each other through the thin walls of their Pokeball. Only four Pokemon had accompanied her on her Double Battle challenge in the Battle Tower. Nagi, her quiet, down-to-earth Mukkuhawk, was curled up on the left side of her Pokeball, holding a one-sided conversation about future battle strategies with Sumika, Aki's pleasant natured and spacey Todoseruga. Galateo, her Erlade and Pokemon in second position in her party, was listening intently to Nagi, knowing that this will definitely be useful for the next day's battles. At the same time, however, he was gazing at the sleeping Roserade next to him.

Teru, the Roserade, was the team's greatest fighter and Aki's favourite. Aki had caught Teru much before Galateo was even introduced to the team. Galateo was sent from overseas when he was a Kirlia from Aki's Houen cousins. Aki didn't hold her cousins in very high regard, so Galateo was often kept in the Box, alone. That's where his larger-than-life love of Teru came in.

It was Teru that noticed that Galateo was a boy, and that he should be evolved with an Awakening Stone. It was Teru that suggested that Galateo's name should be changed from 'Galatea'. It was Teru that showed Aki that he had incredible potential, being able to use physical and special moves. It was Teru that was the most intelligent member of the team, being able to communicate with Aki. It was Teru who was the supreme fighter on the team, being able to shatter any opponent that came before him. It was Teru that had the most gorgeous, vivid green cape that fluttered carelessly in the evening breeze. It was Teru that had the brightest, richest red rose, standing for his love and compassion for every living creature. It was Teru that had the most striking and stunningly exotic blue rose, which stood for his unique and beautiful life. It was Teru that had the large, gorgeous white rose on his head, showing his pure and kind performance in life.

Galateo never wonders why Sumika often teases him for being a fanboy. Not his fault anyway, they're all just too jealous of Teru to notice his stunning, bizarre and refined beauty.

"Oi, Galateo" a sharp voice whispered loudly, snapping Galateo out of his thoughts. Galateo looked up to see Nagi eyeing him, her expression looking slightly amused.

"Teru won't really appreciate you perving on him" she said, ignoring Sumika's giggles "Beside, you could bother to listen to what I'm saying…Teru needs all the rest he can get, he did a lot of fighting today". Galateo didn't even bother arguing that he did an equal share of battles, since he loved it when other team mates recognised Teru's brilliance and hard work.

"Anyway…" Nagi started, but was interrupted by an irritated murmur.

"Shut up Nagi!" Teru hissed, his voice not sleepy at all "I won't appreciate you jabbering on when I'm trying to sleep, either! At least perving on me isn't keeping me up all night!" Galateo flushed, but he felt a bit of triumph inside. Several minutes later, when Sumika and Teru had drifted to sleep, he heard Nagi sigh.

"Stuck up wretch…just because he's Aki's favourite". Galateo felt like using slash on her right there, but Nagi had obviously fallen into sleep. He waited a few minutes, watching Teru for just an extra bit, before trying to fall asleep. Before he could even try, Teru's eyes shot open.

"Finally, Teo!" he exclaimed, sitting up to face Galateo "We can talk!"

Galateo blinked and blushed slightly. Not only did Teru use the nickname Galateo wanted everyone to use, but Teru wanted to _talk_. He could hardly suppress his glee as he sat up and edged closer to Teru.

"Uh…" Galateo stuttered "What about?". Teru held his red rose against his mouth in a shushing action. He then pressed the button on his Pokeball, and he shot out, returning to his full form. Galateo did the same, although he had never tried to get out of his Pokeball by himself, and it took him a few tries.

It was certainly awkward for Galateo to be looking down at his idol and crush, but Teru didn't seem to mind at all, as he motioned towards the open window. Galateo looked at Teru, confused.

"Are we closing the window so Aki won't get cold?" he asked quietly, looking over to his snoring trainer. Teru held back a snort, and shook his head.

"We're going for a walk!" he exclaimed quietly, climbing out of the window with great ease. It took Galateo a bit longer, since he wasn't quite the right size. Teru smirked when, at long last, they were finally outside in the night.

The night was warm, for Northern Shinou, at least. It wasn't what Galateo was used to, as he hailed from tropical Houen. None the less, he didn't care. These moments with Teru were very rare. Between battles and being kept up in the Day Care or the Box, he never sees the older Roserade. Teru starts walking, and Galateo quickly followed as soon as he got used to the temperature.

"So" Teru said simply, gazing up at the dark clouds above him. Galateo felt awkward, and was going to strike up a conversation about today at the Battle Tower when Teru spoke again.

"Tell me about Houen!" Teru exclaimed suddenly, looking at Galateo with a pleading look in his eyes "I heard that there's over 10 routes where you can surf!". Galateo nodded, a bit shocked at how out-of-nowhere the topic came from.

"Wow!" Teru exclaimed, drawing out the word. He began walking towards the east of the Area, where the small bay was. It was hard to tell exactly _where _they were going, in the dark of the night. The two were careful to stay out of the way of anyone, but it was far too late, and cold, for anyone to think of being outside.

"Do they have the same amount of Gym Leaders? What about Super Contests? And Poketchs?" Teru asked excitedly, obviously having wanted these questions answered for a long time. Galateo took a second to register all these questions in his mind.

"Umm" Galateo pondered "Yes, 8 in both regions. Kinda, they're just called 'Contests' and no, they have PokeNavs". Teru raised his eyebrows

"Well, is it true that Roselias _cannot_ evolve over there?!" Teru asked. Galateo nodded.

"Erlades don't even exist down there" he stated, causing Teru to burst into amazed laughter.

"Really?! What kind of primitive people live down there?! I mean…that's cruel to so many races!" Teru cried, listening intently for Galateo's next word "What other Pokemon do they deprive of evolution?!"

"Well, Yukiwarashi can only evolve into Onigoalie…" Galateo said, before Teru stopped him.

"Really!? Arseus…that's horrible!" Teru exclaimed, amused and sad at the same time "What else?!". Galateo blushed, and looked back at the Pokemon Centre.

"Well, I don't know, since my trainer trained me up until she realised I was a boy, then she just shoved me into her box until I migrated…" Galateo sighed. Teru stopped laughing, and gazed up at him with great sympathy.

"I guess Aki's family all have a taste for keeping you in a box…" Teru said, and then covered his mouth quickly.

"Cripes! I didn't mean it like that…" Teru cried apologetically. Galateo shook it off.

"Nah, I agree…they're all a bit weird" Galateo smirked. Teru nodded in agreement.

"I know! She so clingy! And she's trying to make me breed with that slimy slut, Metamon!" Teru scoffed, shivering at the spot. Galateo smiled grimly, and sat down as they reached the edge of the bay. He knew of Ditto's reputation for getting everyone of Aki's Pokemon knocked up in someway.

"Yeah, well think about me and Milia" Galateo snorted. Teru sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I heard about that from Sumika…how'd that go?" Teru asked, looking up at the sky again, spotting a small circle of stars visible from a gap in the clouds.

"Terrible. Aki almost blew a fuse when she heard that we spent the time in the Day Care at opposite sides of the field. She stayed away from me because she refuses to 'cheat' on Green, and she says I'd be cheating on my 'boyfriend' anyway"

"You have a boyfriend?" Teru asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Well…" Galateo started, thinking. Technically, he didn't, but he sure wanted one in Teru.

"I guess I don't, but" Galateo started, noticing Teru's depressed expression waver slightly. He was already in such a friendly conversation with Teru…and Teru had always sent him friendly looks ever since he came to Shinou, so maybe…

"Well, see, I have a large crush on you …" Galateo started, getting interrupted by Teru's 'I gathered' remark "So, if you want to be my boyfriend…"Once again, Teru snorted.

"W-what? What's that you asked me?" Teru asked, covering his large grin with his blue rose.

"Uhm, to be my boyfriend?..." Galateo trailed off, a thought occurring to him. He jumped up in disbelief as Teru sniggered at his reaction.

"I thought you'd be smarter than all of them" Teru sniggered, his laughs growing louder "Geez, you're all so gullible! Didn't you notice that my cape is longer than all the other male Roserades?"

"I-I thought that it was something that added to your u-unique beauty…"Galateo gasped, realising that the gorgeous Roserade that he always considered a guy was, indeed, a girl.

The air around the two would've felt incredibly awkward if it wasn't that both of them had cracked into laughter.

"Sorry, I guess I can't be your boyfriend!..." Teru sniggered, standing up.

"But you'll be my girlfriend?" Galateo finished off. Teru nodded, extending her red rosed hand towards Galateo, brushing his arm slightly before gently caressing his face. Galateo cursed the timing of the clouds, as they moved out of the way of the moon, giving each other a clearer view of each other. Teru let out a short laugh at Galateo's deep blush, and Galateo was simply in awe of how the moon's light highlighted how striking red Teru's eyes were as they leaned closer to each other.

* * *

"Congratulations!" Wakaba cried as Aki's sulking opponent walked out of the room "You've defeated everyone, _and_ set a new record for the Battle Tower!". Aki whooped with delight and ran down onto the battle field to hug Teru. Galateo stared on with little jealousy, he being delighted that he and Teru had broken the almost impossible record to break the Battle Tower had ever seen. After Aki had let go of her Roserade, she hesitated for a moment, then ran over to Galateo and hugged him, less tight than she had with Teru.

"Do I get a prize?" Aki cried in glee to Wakaba, who was already leading her out of the room and down the long corridor to the elevator.

"Well, that's to be decided by what you get from the Prize Corner" Wakaba replied simply. Aki punched the air and grinned at her Pokemon that were walking behind her.

"I'll buy a few TMs, egg moves of course, and then I'll return to Zui Town, put these guys in the Day Care an breed the best Subomi ever!" Aki laughed, walking inside the elevator.

"What?" Wakaba asked, looking at Aki like she was an idiot "Who are you breeding?"

"Well, Galateo and Teru…" Aki said proudly, with a tone of uncertainty in her voice "They're my strongest Pokemon…plus, they like each other a lot…they've even been sneaking out at night regularly for the past few months I've been here". Teru and Galateo exchanged glances. They had been sneaking out for months, ever since that first night. Contrasting with the rumours Sumika had been making up about the two, all they had been doing was getting to know each other better and sparring. But, they sure didn't mind _at all _to be part of Aki's next breeding scheme. Much better than being with Milia or Metamon

Wakaba shook her head.

"You see, they're not in the same Egg Group…" Wakaba started, trying not to look at Aki's expression "So they can't breed". Wakaba braced herself for Aki's sad outburst, but she got none.

"Oh, okay" Aki said, shrugging "Doesn't matter much, anyway". Wakaba, however, caught a look at Galateo and Teru's stunned and distressed faces.

"Um…" Wakaba started, nodding towards the two Pokemon. Aki turned around and looked at them both. Galateo felt a sinking feeling that he'd get locked away in the box again, now being useless to her; she'd already conquered the Battle Tower in every category.

"It's okay, guys" she said quietly, as Wakaba started the elevator "You'll still be my team's stars…". The elevator was filled with silence for the next few minutes. Aki expected no greeting; just one where she'd call her parents and tell them the good news. However, when the elevator neared the ground, she heard small cries of 'Aki! Aki! Aki!' She raised her eyebrows, and was soon greeted by a large reception in the lobby; a large crowd, cheering her name. She rushed forward and greeted the crowd's cheers.

Wakaba stood back and smiled at Teru and Galateo, offering them to be healed after their last battle.

Teru looked up at Galateo and smiled. There was no way he was going to be forgotten in the depths of boxes now.


End file.
